


Halloween Hoe

by seodelicious



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Boys in Skirts, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Feminization, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Halloween Costumes, Hook-Up, Light Spanking, M/M, One Night Stands, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), awkwardness afterwards, implied johnyongten, just hooking up at a halloween party yk the usual, kind of clothed sex, maid winwin, playboy bunny jungwoo, side johnten, winwin gets bent over a balcony and railed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodelicious/pseuds/seodelicious
Summary: Sicheng gets forced to dress as a maid for a Halloween party but in the end he's grateful for it when his costume lands him a hookup with a cute guy dressed as a Playboy bunny.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Halloween Hoe

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! i’ve had the idea of winwoo fucking in my mind for a long time now. i figured i may as well make it my halloween fic. 
> 
> disclaimer: i don’t drink alcohol so i have a pretty vague idea of how it works lmao. so like if winwin downing a cup of vodka doesn’t seem realistic to you then uhhh sorry? also it’s fiction so i mean 😭
> 
> anyway! hope you enjoy!

Sicheng stared at himself in the mirror, checking out his costume. 

He was dressed as a maid for Halloween. This wasn’t even what he wanted to go as but Ten practically forced him to wear it. 

_“I need someone else to go as a maid with me and Johnny won’t do it so you’re doing it.” Ten shoved the costume bag into a gawking Sicheng’s arms._

“You look so hot! I don’t know why you fought me about wearing this.” Ten walked into his bedroom in his own maid outfit. 

Sicheng sighed and turned to face Ten. They were wearing matching maid outfits and stockings. Ten’s heels were just slightly taller than his own. 

“Because I’m not a slut, Ten.” Sicheng sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, so you’re saying I’m a slut then?” Ten quirked an eyebrow up and put his hands on his hips. 

Sicheng couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

“Ten, you fuck other people for a living.” 

“So does Johnny! It’s not my fault I fell in love with another adult model.” Ten rolled his eyes. 

Ten and Johnny were OnlyFans models. They met doing that work. Ten had slid into Johnny’s DMs to ask about doing a scene together.

Johnny had accepted and then proceeded to fuck Ten’s brains out, turning it to mush and making him fall for the other.

They’d been dating for well over a year now and had an open relationship. They kind of had to with the work that they did. 

“Whatever, you’re both annoying. How many times do I have to tell you to stop having threesomes with Taeyong in the house? This is a small apartment, I hear all of the noises.” Sicheng sighed.

Ten blushed and playfully smacked his roommate’s arm. “It’s not my fault Yong is mine and Johnny’s favorite playmate.” 

“Anyway, I _really_ don’t want to hear about your sex life,” Sicheng adjusted his skirt and grabbed his jacket off his bed, “Can we please just go to Yuta’s party now?” 

“Yeah, Johnny already called an Uber so we should probably get going.” Ten wrapped his arm around Sicheng’s waist and they headed out of the room together. 

-

The three of them stepped up to the door. Johnny rang the doorbell and the door opened a few seconds later to reveal their friend Yuta. 

“You guys made it!” Yuta opened his arms to give each of them a huge. He had a beer in hand. Sicheng wondered when he started drinking tonight. 

“Did you think we wouldn’t?” Johnny laughed as he pushed past Yuta to go into the house. 

“No, of course not. I’m just glad to see you all.” Yuta smiled and moved out of the way of the door to let the other two in. 

Sicheng immediately went into the kitchen to get himself a drink. 

“Cute outfit.” 

Sicheng jumped and turned around to see a man dressed as a Playboy bunny eyeing him up and down. 

“Thanks.” Sicheng turned back to the drinks and picked up a beer. 

“It looks really good on you.” The man complimented him again. 

“Oh, thanks. It really wasn’t what I wanted to wear but Ten made me.” Sicheng faced the man once again. 

“Well, I’m glad you decided to wear it.” The mysterious man giggled and adjusted his bunny ear headband on top of his head. 

“I’m Sicheng by the way.” He nodded his head towards the other man and finally opened his beer. 

“Jungwoo.” 

“So, a Playboy bunny huh?” Sicheng chuckled. 

“Yeah, I decided to go sexy this year. Last year I was Rose from Titanic.” Jungwoo giggled and took a drink from his cup Sicheng hadn’t noticed until now. 

“Oh, that’s cool. I wasn’t anything last year.” Sicheng took another swig of his beer. 

“Sicheng!” Ten walked into the kitchen and grabbed him by his arm. 

“What?” 

“You’re dancing with me.” Ten began dragging Sicheng towards the living room. 

Sicheng looked back at Jungwoo who was just giggling at him. 

Ten dragged Sicheng into the living room where the “dance floor” was. It was just the living room with the couches pushed against the wall for space for dancing. 

Sicheng didn’t enjoy dancing that much so he just let Ten dance around him as a fast-paced song was playing. 

They were both laughing and fooling around with each other when Johnny walked up to them. 

“Mind if I steal my boyfriend away from you?” Johnny slid his hands around Sicheng’s waist to make him jump. 

Sicheng always hated when Ten or Johnny would touch him around the waist. 

Both men always tried to get Sicheng to do a scene with them but he always turned them down. No matter how much money they offered, he’d turn them down. Sicheng was a monogamous person himself but didn’t mind that his best friends and roommates were in an open relationship. 

“I mean he _is_ your boyfriend.” Sicheng laughed and moved out of the way. 

He watched as the couple walked towards the kitchen, hand in hand. 

Sicheng suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. 

He looked around the room until he spotted him. 

Jungwoo was staring at him from the top of the stairs. 

Sicheng gave a little wave before heading towards him. 

“Enjoying the party?” Jungwoo asked. 

He smelled a bit like vodka. 

“I mean yeah, it’s alright. I think I need more alcohol in me though.” Sicheng laughed. 

“We can totally do that,” Jungwoo giggled, “Here, you can have my drink.” 

Sicheng took the cup that was sitting on the stair railing and gulped it down. 

It burned his throat but he didn’t care. He just really wanted to get a buzz going. 

“You just drink straight vodka?” Sicheng set the cup down and wiped his mouth. 

“I like the burn.” Jungwoo shrugged.

They both laughed and Sicheng accidentally bumped their shoulders together, making them stop and look at each other.

“Can I kiss you?” Jungwoo asked.

“Yeah.” 

Jungwoo leaned into Sicheng and pressed their lips together for a moment.

He pulled back and looked into Sicheng’s eyes. 

“What?”

“Nothing, I just think you’re pretty.” Jungwoo giggled.

Sicheng felt himself blush.

“I think you’re also very pretty.” He smiled.

“Thanks. Would you wanna get out of here?” Jungwoo cocked his head.

Sicheng didn’t come to the party looking for a hookup originally but he honestly wanted it now.

“Yes.” 

Jungwoo took Sicheng by the hand and led him down a hallway, opening the door to a bedroom.

Sicheng closed the door behind them once they got inside.

“Are you a top or a bottom?” Jungwoo suddenly asked as he started pulling his costume down.

“B-Bottom.” Sicheng was kind of starting to get nervous but he wasn’t going to back out of it now.

“Me too.”

“Oh, do you want me to try topping then? I’ve never topped before.” Sicheng played with the bottom of his skirt.

“No need. I mostly bottom but I do top on occasion.” Jungwoo giggled and finally stepped out of his costume.

He was just left in his fishnet tights, heels, and bunny ears. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

“Let’s go out on the balcony.” He nodded his head towards the glass double doors that lead to a small balcony.

“You want to have sex _outside_?” Sicheng’s mouth was agape. 

He had only ever had sex inside and on a bed. The craziest place he ever had sex was his ex-boyfriend’s living room. He was really caught off guard by Jungwoo’s question.

“Yeah, it’s fun.” Jungwoo giggled and opened the doors. 

So Jungwoo has had sex outside before then? That was what he was implying, right?

Sicheng stepped outside with Jungwoo and looked over the balcony. It overlooked Yuta’s backyard.

Jungwoo came up behind Sicheng and slid his arms around his waist. 

Sicheng could feel his hardening cock pressed up against his lower back. 

“You’re so hot.” Jungwoo gave Sicheng’s cheek a kiss. 

“Thank you.” Sicheng blushed. 

Jungwoo let his hands roam over Sicheng’s front, causing him to squirm a bit. 

He dipped his hand under Sicheng’s skirt and felt around.

“You’re wearing panties? Wow, you took this maid outfit seriously.” Jungwoo giggled.

“I figured my boxers would be too long so I borrowed a pair of Ten’s panties.” Sicheng squeaked out as Jungwoo started to feel up on his dick.

“That’s so hot.” Jungwoo groaned.

Sicheng still felt kind of awkward but he would be a fool to not admit that he was beginning to enjoy himself.

He could feel his cock start to stiffen even more in Jungwoo’s hand. 

Jungwoo started kissing up Sicheng’s neck, nipping in some spots. 

Sicheng was panting now. 

His neck was his weakness. Anytime someone kissed him on it he became putty in their hands. 

Jungwoo suddenly pulled away from Sicheng, making him gasp.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m just going to get the lube.” Jungwoo giggled and lightly tapped his ass.

Sicheng listened for the sound of Jungwoo’s heels to fade away before relaxing. He leaned against the balcony rail and let out a sigh.

“What are you doing, Sicheng?” He muttered to himself under his breath.

“Backing out already?” 

Sicheng turned around to look at Jungwoo with a lube bottle in hand and his heels off.

“It’s not that, it’s just I don’t really hook up with people,” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “You’re the first person I’ve hooked up with in over a year.”

Jungwoo cooed, to Sicheng’s surprise.

“That’s so cute.” He came over to Sicheng and playfully pinched his cheek, making him blush.

“Thanks?”

Jungwoo giggled again and turned Sicheng back around.

Sicheng bent over the railing slightly so Jungwoo could get started.

“Cute panties.” Jungwoo complimented.

The pair of panties he borrowed from Ten were white with red hearts all over them. They were just a simple pair of cotton ones, he didn’t want to go all out.

“They’re my favorite pair of Ten’s.”

“Do you often wear Ten’s underwear?” Jungwoo said as he slid his underwear down his legs.

Sicheng stayed quiet, he didn’t know what to say.

“Oh my god, you do. Does he know?” 

“Of course he knows, he lets me borrow them.” Sicheng could feel his face getting hot.

“That’s really hot, wearing someone else’s panties.” 

Jungwoo lightly slapped Sicheng’s right cheek, causing the other man to moan.

“Cute.” He giggled.

Sicheng was going to lose his mind if Jungwoo didn’t get on with it and he had a feeling he knew that but wanted to push him farther.

“Jungwoo please,” Sicheng whined.

“Please what? I’m getting to it, calm down.” Jungwoo chuckled and finally uncapped the lube.

He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing the sticky substance between them.

He set the lube down on the ground and lifted Sicheng’s skirt with his clean hand, rubbing his lubed up fingers around his hole.

Sicheng sucked in air through his teeth from the cold, causing Jungwoo to rub his hip to soothe him.

Jungwoo finally sank the tip of his finger inside of him, making Sicheng grip onto the railing.

He waited a moment for Sicheng to relax before pushing his whole finger in.

“Holy shit.” Sicheng whimpered.

Jungwoo began to slowly finger him open, rubbing his hip as he did.

Sicheng lowered his head between his shoulders and looked at the ground.

He kind of didn’t like the fact that Jungwoo took his high heels off. Sicheng really liked it when he was wearing him.

“Do you think you could put your heels back on?” He suddenly asked.

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Jungwoo slid his finger out of him and went back into the bedroom.

He came back a minute later in his heels.

“Better?” 

“Definitely.”

Jungwoo giggled and came behind Sicheng again, slipping his finger back inside.

“Oh.” Sicheng gasped out.

“Should’ve warned you, huh?” Jungwoo laughed.

Sicheng just hummed in agreement.

Jungwoo went back to fingering him open, working more and more fingers into him as he went.

He really took his time with Sicheng, making sure to loosen him up enough. 

Jungwoo hummed in frustration, causing Sicheng to look back. 

“What?” He asked.

“I just really want to fuck you.” 

“What are you waiting for then?” Sicheng laughed.

Jungwoo removed his fingers once again and pulled Sicheng up to his level, spinning him around and kissing him.

He ran his fingers through Sicheng’s hair, pulling at it slightly.

Sicheng pulled back and rubbed his thumb over Jungwoo’s cheek, causing him to giggle.

“Okay, turn back around.” Jungwoo patted his ass.

Sicheng turned back around and leaned over the railing one more time.

Jungwoo grabbed the lube and squeezed a glob of it into his hand, slicking himself up. 

He sat the lube back down and lined himself with Sicheng’s entrance. 

“Ready?” 

Sicheng nodded. 

Jungwoo pushed himself inside of Sicheng, groaning at the feeling. 

He pushed all the way inside, making Sicheng hiss out in pain.

“You couldn’t have warned me you were going to do that?” He gritted his teeth.

Jungwoo leaned forward and pressed himself to Sicheng. He wrapped his arms around his chest and kissed his cheek.

“Sorry, just thought it’d be better to just slip in all the way.” He rubbed over Sicheng’s chest to comfort him.

Sicheng made a noise of acknowledgement and focused back on the cock that was currently stretching his ass out.

He wiggled back and forth to try to get used to the feeling of the man inside of him. 

“I think you can start moving.”

Jungwoo didn’t have to be told twice. He was waiting for this.

He gave a light thrust at first to test the waters.

He let go of Sicheng and leaned back, gripping onto his hips instead.

“Ready?” 

Sicheng nodded in response. 

Jungwoo slid out until only the tip was inside and slammed back in. 

He was setting a rough pace from the beginning. 

Sicheng groaned and gripped onto the balcony railing.

Hooking up with someone he barely knew at a Halloween party was something he could finally put on his list of experiences. Sicheng didn’t really explore things he didn’t know anything about. 

Jungwoo snaked his clean hand up to Sicheng’s hair and pulled it back, causing him to arch more. 

“Shit.” He moaned.

“Are you enjoying it?” Jungwoo put his lips next to his ear and nipped his earlobe.

Sicheng whined in response.

Jungwoo laughed and slowed down his strokes for a moment.

He kissed up on Sicheng’s neck as best as he could at the angle he was currently in.

Sicheng turned his head a little and it allowed Jungwoo to kiss him. 

Jungwoo sped his hips up again and it made Sicheng pull away, he was a panting mess. 

Sicheng was always really whiny when he got fucked. He wasn’t sure why but he just could _not_ keep quiet, no matter how much he tried. 

“No, he’s not answering his phone.” A voice came from below the balcony. 

It was Ten. It sounded like he was looking for Sicheng. 

Shit.

Jungwoo stopped his thrusts. 

“Is he looking for you?” Jungwoo whispered. 

“I guess,” Sicheng whispered back. 

“Maybe he just went upstairs or in the bathroom. Stop worrying, babe.” Johnny said. 

“You know I can’t help it, he’s my best friend.” Ten sighed. 

Jungwoo gave a light thrust, making Sicheng turn to look at him with wide eyes. 

He shook his head but Jungwoo just smirked, continuing his thrusts. 

Sicheng moaned and Jungwoo quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. 

“What was that?” Ten asked. 

There wasn’t a response from Johnny so he assumed he just shrugged or something. 

“So, want to fuck?” Ten giggled.

“Of course.” Johnny laughed. 

The slam of a door could be heard and Jungwoo removed his hand from Sicheng’s mouth. 

“You could’ve got us caught.” 

“Something tells me you would’ve liked it if we did.” Sicheng chuckled. 

Jungwoo merely giggled and placed both of his hands on Sicheng’s waist. 

He finally pounded into Sicheng like he wanted to all night but he really enjoyed teasing the other man. 

Sicheng’s knuckles went white from how hard he was gripping onto the railing. 

He was an absolute moaning mess. It’s a good thing Ten and Johnny went inside because he couldn’t help himself. 

With every thrust, Sicheng was feeling that tight coil in his belly. He was getting close and he knew it. 

“I-I’m so close.” 

Jungwoo removed his right hand from Sicheng’s waist and wrapped it around his leaking cock. 

“I’ll help you then.” Jungwoo giggled and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Sicheng moaned and quickly came all over Jungwoo’s hand, his skirt, and the ground. 

Jungwoo took his hand off of Sicheng’s cock and placed it on a clothed part of his hip. 

“Where do you want me to come?” Jungwoo asked, his voice a bit shaky. 

“Inside. Come inside, please.” Sicheng whimpered.

Jungwoo gave a few more hard thrusts before Sicheng felt something warm enter him. 

He steadily slowed down his thrusts and eventually came to a stop. He made sure to pump Sicheng full of his come. 

Sicheng turned his a bit to look at Jungwoo and he leaned in, giving Sicheng a peck on the lips. 

Jungwoo slipped out Sicheng and squatted down, putting his hands on his ass cheeks and spreading them. 

“What are you-” Sicheng started to ask but was cut off by a moan. 

Jungwoo was licking his cum out of Sicheng. 

Sicheng’s legs started shaking. He was so sensitive but god, was he enjoying it. 

Jungwoo pulled back and licked his lips. 

“Yummy.” He giggled.” 

He got up and stepped back from Sicheng so he could straighten himself up. 

“I’ll go get you a rag,” Jungwoo said before stepping back inside. 

Sicheng pushed himself up from the railing and pulled his panties up. His legs were so shaky and it didn’t help the fact that he wore his heels the entire time. 

Jungwoo came back with a rag and tossed it to Sicheng. 

“Thanks.” Sicheng started to wipe his face and skirt. 

“You’re not gonna clean the come off your ass?” Jungwoo quirked an eyebrow up. 

Sicheng felt his face go hot. Oh. 

“I actually really like the feeling of being messy down there.” He sheepishly admitted. 

Jungwoo giggled and the two of them headed back into the bedroom. 

Sicheng sat the rag on the dresser in the room they were in. 

“Whose room is this anyway?” 

“Mine.” 

Sicheng was surprised. He didn’t realize Yuta had other roommates besides Jaehyun and Doyoung.

“I just recently moved in, that’s why you hadn’t seen me around,” Jungwoo said, noticing the confusion on his face. 

“Oh.” He murmured. 

Jungwoo stepped back into his costume and shimmied it up his body, adjusting it in places. 

“Well, this was fun. Thank you for the hookup.” He headed towards the door. 

He was just going to leave like that? Not even say goodbye or give out his number? 

“Wait!” 

Jungwoo turned back around to face him. 

“Huh?” 

“Oh, um, can I have your number?” Sicheng fiddled with the bottom of his skirt nervously. 

Jungwoo gave him a sympathetic smile and walked back over to him to pat his cheeks. 

“You are just so cute, huh? Sorry, but I don’t do booty calls.” 

Sicheng honestly felt a little disappointed. He really enjoyed their time together and he wouldn’t even be able to get it a second time? 

“Oh, alright.” The disappointment in his voice was so obvious. 

“Hey, cheer up,” Jungwoo playfully pinched his cheek and gave his nose a peck, “We can still hang out if you ever come over sometime.” 

Sicheng nodded and gave Jungwoo one last kiss before they both headed out the door. 

Johnny and Ten were also coming out of a bedroom. 

“Hi, Winnie.” Ten giggled and threw his arm around him. 

“You smell like sex, get off me.” Sicheng huffed and wiggled his way out of his arm. 

Ten sniffed the air for a second before turning to him with a smirk. 

“So do you, hypocrite.” 

Jungwoo laughed and they high fived. 

“You two disgust me,” Sicheng replied with playful annoyance in his voice. 

“We’re going home, are you coming with us?” Johnny asked. 

“Yeah.” 

They all said their goodbyes to Jungwoo before heading downstairs and outside to wait for their Uber. 

“I can’t believe we both got dick tonight.” Ten laughed. 

Sicheng rolled eyes but smiled. He was actually really happy about it. 

He was going home with come, lube, and spit dripping down his legs and he couldn’t be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i really hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> as always, here is my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/yangyangsmommy/) and my [curious cat](http://www.curiouscat.me/johnmarkist/)
> 
> here is my [kofi](http://www.ko-fi.com/yangyangsmommy/)


End file.
